


Complications

by slutforsansa



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Authority Figures, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutforsansa/pseuds/slutforsansa
Summary: The one in which Arya has an affair with her Professor, Gendry.





	1. Chapter 1

Arya rolled over in her bed with a sigh. 7:30 am. Not early, by any standards, but she had become used to sleeping in until 12pm during the summer. 

“Fucking hell,” she muttered, dragging her body out of bed. 

She dressed haphazardly for the day ahead, not putting too much thought into her outfit. As a junior in college, she had stopped trying to look presentable the second day into her freshman year. Looking in the mirror, she grimaced at her reflection. Her hair stuck up in every direction and she had dark purple bags underneath her eyes. Whatever, she thought, I’m fucking human. 

When she got downstairs, she found her older sister, Sansa, rushing around the kitchen in a fervor. 

“San?” Arya asked.

Sansa turned around with a jump, half of her face smeared with flour. 

“Arya! You’re up early,” Sansa said, beaming at her younger sister. Arya tried not to wince at her perkiness. 

“Yeah, I’ve got a 9am and I promised I’d meet Hot Pie before class to get some coffee,” she said, rubbing her eyes blearily. 

“Oh,” Sansa said, her face falling, “You don’t want to stay for breakfast?” Sansa asked, giving her sister a wounded look. 

“San, you didn’t even know I’d be up,” she reasoned.

“Yeah, I know…I just thought it would be nice,” Sansa said, casting her eyes downward. 

Arya suppressed a sigh and rolled her eyes before smiling at Sansa. 

“Fine, San. I’ll stay.” She said, as her sister squealed. 

“Yay! Why don’t you invite Hot Pie over? I made enough food,” Sansa said, practically singing. 

“Sure, whatever you want. Just give me some fucking coffee, please, Arya said, near growling. 

Wordlessly, Sansa pushed a steaming mug full of coffee towards Arya with a sweet smile, and Arya gave her a begrudging nod.   
She texted Hot Pie to come over, unsurprised that he said he was already on his way over. About five minutes later, a knock sounded at the door. 

“I’ll get it!” Sansa said, running over to the door. 

“Ugh,” Arya muttered, unable to hide her disdain for her sister’s cheeriness. 

“It smells wonderful in here, Sansa!” Hot Pie said, walking into the kitchen with a satisfied smile. 

“You’re too sweet,” she said, smiling at him.

“Eat up, bitch. We’ve got class in an hour and I still need to print the syllabus at the library,” Arya said, glaring at Hot Pie and her sister. 

“What’s up your ass today, Arry?” Hot Pie said, sitting down and chuckling. 

“Don’t you know? Arya dear isn’t a morning person,” Sansa said, ruffling her sister’s hair. 

Arya huffed noncommittally and continued to eat her breakfast. Soon enough, the coffee began to set in and she began to feel a bit brighter, even joining in on Sansa and Hot Pie’s conversation. 

When they were done, Arya and Hot Pie dropped their plates in the sink and headed out the door, not before Sansa grabbed Arya and kissed her on the cheek. 

“Have a great first day!” she said, calling after Arya and Hot Pie. 

“Thanks, mom,” Arya called back sarcastically. 

Arya and Hot Pie walked to campus in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company. It was one of the main reasons why she was friends with him in the first place. He knew when to be quiet, especially when Arya was in an unfriendly mood. Hot Pie stopped in front of the Library and gestured inside. 

“Do you still need to stop by the Library?” Hot Pie asked, looking at Arya. 

“Shit, yeah. Just give me a minute,” she said, running inside. 

“Don’t leave without me!” she hollered over her shoulder as she ran inside the building. 

She ran to the printers and pulled out her computer before noticing the “OUT OF ORDER” sign on the printer. 

“Fuck!” she exclaimed, running her hands through her hair. 

“Fucking fuck fuck!” she yelled, kicking the printer. 

“Now, that’s no way to treat school property,” a voice said from behind her. 

Arya turned around and looked up at quite possibly the tallest man she had ever seen. She craned her neck up to stare into his dark blue eyes. He was dressed posh, in slacks and a soft-looking sweater with dark hair adorning his handsome face. 

“What?” she said, breathless. 

“You could get written up for that kind of behavior,” he said, giving her a charming smile. 

“What?” she repeated, her eyebrows furrowed. 

“You alright? Did you hit your head or something?” the stranger said, chuckling. 

“I’m fine,” she said, staring at him, dumfounded. 

She looked above the stranger at the clock on the wall and swore when she saw the time. 

“Fucking hell,” she muttered, shoving her belongings in her backpack. 

“Do you always swear this much?” the stranger asked, taking a step towards her. 

“I’m gonna be late for class,” she said, gritting her teeth. 

‘Which class?” he asked. 

“Intro to Child Psych with Professor Baratheon,” she said, looking up at him. 

“Baratheon is pretty chill about people being late, I wouldn’t worry about it,” he said, winking at her. 

Before she could answer, he walked off. Arya rushed out of the building and nearly shrieked at Hot Pie when he asked her why her cheeks were so red. By the time they got to the lecture hall at 9:05, they were surprised to see that class hadn’t begun yet. 

Just when the class began to get antsy, the professor walked into the room as Arya stared at her computer. Two girls sitting behind her giggled loudly, causing her to look up. Standing in the front of the hall was the handsome stranger from before. 

“Hello, Class! My name is Professor Baratheon, but you can call me Gendry,” he said, his eyes falling on Arya. Her cheeks burned at the sight of him. 

A hand shot up in the crowd, one of the two girls who were giggling. 

“Do you have a question?” Professor Baratheon asked. 

“How old are you?” the girl asked, twirling her hair around her finger and smiling flirtatiously. 

“I’m 27, but that’s not important. Let’s get to the lecture, shall we?” he said, smiling at the girl before his eyes rested on Arya. She could have sworn his stupid eyes were twinkling when he looked at her. 

“Now, does everyone have their syllabus?” he asked, looking directly at Arya, a smile playing at his lips. 

Arya glared and felt her lips pull into a snarl. Beside her, Hot Pie shoved his syllabus towards her so they could share. Arya scooted closer to Hot Pie and craned her neck. When she looked up, she saw Professor Baratheon glaring at her. She tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach. Focus, Arya, she thought to herself. The rest of the lecture was hell. 

When she stood up to leave with Hot Pie, Professor Baratheon caught her attention and waved her over. 

“I’ll see you later,” Arya said to Hot Pie before walking over. 

She walked over to Professor Baratheon’s desk and met his expectant gaze. 

“Is there anything I can help you with, Professor?” She asked, gazing into his eyes. 

“I didn’t catch your name before, in the Library,” he said, folding his arms across his broad chest. 

“Arya,” she said, staring at him.

“Arya…?” he said, smiling. 

“Stark,” she said, looking at the floor. 

“Arya Stark. I see. Do you make it a habit to come to class unprepared?” he asked, a smile playing at his lips. Arya sputtered. 

“The printer was broken” she blurted out. 

“It was. But, there is more than one printer on campus, if I’m correct,” he said, looking smug. 

“It won’t happen again, Professor,” she said, smiling tightly at him. 

“It’s Gendry. And see to it that it doesn’t, Arya Stark,” he said, cocking an eyebrow at her. He began to pack up his desk, a clear dismissal. 

Cheeks burning, Arya turned on her heel to exit the lecture hall. 

“Oh, and Arya?” he called, bringing her feet to a stop. She turned around to look at him. 

“Try not to be late again,” he said, walking past her. 

Arya felt herself scoff as he turned around to wink at her. Jackass, she thought, ignoring the way his ass looked in his slacks as he walked away. She felt her temperature rise just looking at him. She shook her head.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks passed by without incident. Her and Sansa fell into a routine of eating breakfast together in the mornings and connecting with one another in the evenings over dinner. Interestingly enough, she had fallen into a routine with Gendry as well.

He had taken a definite interest in Arya. During every lecture, his eyes would always find her in the crowd of students, and every time he did, she tried to ignore the way it made her thighs clench together. First, it began with her lingering after class and finding excuses to talk to him. Then, conversations began to drift into his office, where the two would talk for hours over coffee.

After every lecture, without fail, he would call her to his desk so they could discuss what she thought about his lecture. At first, it was hard to look him in the eye with the way that he started at her, but gradually she grew more confident. Today was no different.

“Stark, get over here,” Gendry called, giving her a cheeky smile.

“Yes, Professor,” she said in a singsong voice.

He faked a look of disgust and held his chest.

“You wound me, Stark. It’s like you can’t stand calling me by my actual name,” he said, smirking.

“It’s all about decorum Professor, just trying to keep it professional,” she said, giving him an even look.

Gendry let out a hearty laugh and Arya felt her stomach warm with the sound of his laughter, with the pleasure of knowing that it was _her_ that made him laugh like that.

“What are you smiling about, Stark?” he said, noticing the soft look on her face.

“Nothing. Shut up.” She growled at him, the feeling forgotten.

“You sure? You weren’t thinking about a special someone?,” he said, giving her a pointed look. 

She was about to give him one of her usual retorts when she thought of an idea.

“I was, actually,” she said, smiling at him mischievously. Gendry’s face dropped.

“Yeah? Who?” he said, feigning disinterest as he sorted through a pile of papers. 

“Ned Dayne,” she said, grinning wickedly.

“Ned Dayne? Seriously?” he deadpanned.

Ned Dayne was a friend of Hot Pie. He was goofy and loveable, and when Arya had been drunk at a party freshman year she had made out with him in a broom closet. He’d been not so subtly trying to get with her ever since.

“He’s kind of dreamy, don’t you think?” she said, biting her tongue. 

“I guess, if you’re into that dumb blond kind of thing,” he muttered.

“Well, he offered to take me to see a movie and he’s not half bad of a kisser”, she said, smirking at him. Gendry scoffed.

“Please. If he were a real man, he wouldn’t be taking you to some lame ass movie theater, especially when—“he trailed off, suddenly looking serious.

“Especially when what?” she asked. His eyes caught hers and for a moment she forgot how to breathe.

“Especially when he’s taking a girl like you out for a date,” he said, smiling at the ground.

“Careful, Professor. One might think you’re picking favorites,” she said, ignoring the fluttering in her chest.

“What if I am? He said, taking a step closer to her. Arya gasped quietly.

“That would be super inappropriate,” she said quietly, not daring to look at him.

“It would, wouldn’t it?” he said, chuckling. Arya joined in, laughing nervously.

“I’m just fucking with you Arya. There’s a policy against dating students,” he said, giving her an easy going smile. Arya scoffed.

“As if that would stop you,” she said, giving him a look.

“It would certainly make me pause,” he said.

“So what about you? Anyone special in your life at the moment?” she said, smiling cheekily at him.

“Not at the moment, no,” he said, smiling.

“Oh yeah? What’s stopping you?” she asked.

“Just not the right time, I guess,” he said, laughing awkwardly.

“Bullshit,” she scoffed, “There’s never a “right” time for anything,” she said.   
  
“You’ve got me there, Stark,” he said, a begrudging smile painting his features.

“So what’s the real reason? You a pussy?” she said, smiling when he laughed incredulously.

“God, Stark. You’ve definitely got a mouth on you,” he said, chuckling.

“My mother tells me it’s my best quality,” she said sarcastically.

Gendry paused and looked at her for a moment. She felt almost naked under his gaze. She bit her lip unknowingly and Gendry’s eyes drifted towards her mouth as his eyes darkened. Her stomach clenched.

“I better get going. I’ve got a class in a half hour,” he said, standing up. She tried to stifle the disappointment she felt at seeing him pack up. 

“Right, well. I’ll see you later,” she said, beginning to walk out.

“Arya?”

“Yes?”

“Tell me how that date goes with Ned. I wanna know if he’s good with his tongue,” he said, smirking.

Arya huffed and walked away, ignoring Gendry’s loud laughter that followed her.

xx

It was a few days later when she ran into Ned Dayne at a party, much to her disdain. As soon as he saw her, his face lit up and he ran over to talk to her. He wanted her so badly, it was obvious to everyone, especially Arya. The school year so far had been stressful, though, and she felt her stress hanging onto her shoulders like a choke hold.

“Arya, hey,” Ned said, smiling charmingly at Arya.

“Hey, Ned,” she said, smiling.

“What brings you here tonight?” he asked, looking up and down her body with poorly concealed enthusiasm.

“Just trying to blow off some steam,” she said. 

“Already?” he laughed.

“Unfortunately,” she said, taking a large gulp of her drink.

“Hey,” Ned said, drifting closer to her, “I know somewhere quiet if you wanna get out of here and have some fun,” he said, whispering into her neck. 

For a moment, Arya was offended that he was still trying in vain to pursue her. The night was boring, though, and she began to feel that familiar itch that she always felt when she wanted to blow off some steam.

“Sure,” she said, looking up at him.

He took her hand and walked her into a nearby bedroom and locked the door. It wasn’t the classiest place to hook up, she supposed, but she was drunk and Ned knew how to use his tongue. He would have to do for tonight.

“We don’t have to do anything other than kiss, by the way,” he said, kissing her neck.

“Lame,” she said, climbing on top of him to kiss him.

“Should I get a condom, then?” he asked, looking hopeful.

She nodded. Ned made to get up and within a minute, he was back, pressing his weight on top of her to kiss her neck. Arya closed her eyes and imagined it was someone else pressing his body to hers, someone else kissing her neck and making her gasp. Frustrated, she put the thought out of her mind. If she was going to enjoy this, she certainly wasn’t going to be thinking about _him._

“Get up,” Ned said, looking at her hungrily.

She rose off the bed as Ned tugged her shirt off gingerly, almost sweetly. She laid back down on the bed and stared at him expectantly.

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” he said, staring at her chest. Her nipples hardened under his gaze. She may not have been interested in Ned, but it was male attention. From an attractive male, nonetheless.

“Shut up and take my pants off,” she panted.

Ned moved down her body, placing open-mouthed kisses on her breasts and stomach, pinching her nipples with his large hands. She let out a whimper and placed his hands on her hips.

“Pants, Ned. Focus,” she breathed. 

Ned ripped her pants off impatiently and settled himself between her thighs. She felt his breath on her panties and suppressed a moan. Slowly, Ned drew her panties down her thighs, staring into her eyes with a burning intensity that went straight to her core.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so wet,” he said, staring in between her thighs.

He paused for a moment before dragging his tongue up her slit slowly, making her gasp. Arya grabbed his head and moaned as his tongue swiped over her clit.

“Tell me what you like,” he said, kissing her thighs.

Ned continued to lick her clit as he inserted a finger, crooking it in a ‘come-hither’ motion. Arya’s hips bucked.

“That,” she gasped, “I like that,” she breathed.

Ned chuckled against her pussy, sending delicious vibrations through her core. Suddenly, he fitted his mouth over her and began to suck. Hard. Her thighs began to tremble as he inserted a second finger, pumping fast. She ground her hips on Ned’s face as she came, moaning and whimpering loudly. Ned pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean, staring at her. She felt a gush of wetness at the sight of it.

She stared at him, her eyes running over his chiseled body and landing on his erect cock. Arya pushed Ned onto the bed with force while she gripped his cock slowly.

“You want me to suck you off or should we just get to the fucking?” she asked, grinning at him.

Ned grabbed her hips and guided her onto his cock. They both groaned as she sank down onto his length.

“Fuck,” Ned swore. 

“Harder,” she panted.

He flipped her onto her back and began to fuck her earnestly while latching onto her neck with his mouth. Arya began to see stars. She panted and grabbed onto his shoulders, clinging to him as he fucked her. She closed her eyes and her imagination wandered to _him_ and suddenly she was sopping wet. She let her mind get carried away as she imagined him.

“That’s it, baby, take it all,” Gendry said, sinking himself into her heat. She groaned, feeling a fresh wave of wetness as he began to fuck her slowly.

“Harder,” she said, latching onto his shoulders.

He slapped her ass and she gasped. 

“Harder, what?” he said, still fucking her slowly. She clenched around him.

“Harder, Sir,” she whimpered, pleased when he began to move faster.

“Such a good girl,” he said, stroking the side of her face as he pumped into her.

The thought of it was too much for her and she came, clenching around Ned’s cock as he panted into her neck, moaning his own release. When he was done, Ned rolled off of her and onto his back, breathing hard.

“Can we do that again sometime?” Ned asked, panting.

“I’ll think about it,” Arya breathed, already putting her clothes back on. She buttoned up her top and gave him a kiss goodbye.

“What, you don’t want to stick around and cuddle?” Ned asked, looking hopeful.

“Not my thing, Ned,” she said, smiling at him apologetically.

He nodded and smiled, standing to kiss her on the forehead. She smiled at him and walked out of the bedroom, feeling sticky and sweaty. 

When she arrived home an hour later, she hopped in the shower and stood under the spray, contemplating. Her stomach clenched thinking about how hard she came thinking about Gendry.

_Fuck,_ she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

When she awoke the next morning, she rolled over in her bed to see it was 8:45am, just fifteen minutes to her lecture with Gendry.

“Oh, fuck!” she exclaimed, jumping out of bed.

She threw on a tank top and a pair of jeans, quickly brushing her hair and her teeth before looking in the mirror. When she saw her reflection, she gasped. Her neck and collarbone was completely covered in dark purple hickeys. She inwardly swore. The clock read 8:55. There was no way to cover them, so she supposed she would just have to live through the embarrassment until she came home.

She ran out the door, ignoring Sansa’s morning greeting as she sprinted to class. Luckily, the house Sansa and Arya shared was only a ten minute walk from her lecture hall. Unfortunately, it was already 9 o’clock. When she finally reached the lecture hall at 9:10, her hair stuck to her sweaty face and her cheeks burned from both the exercise, but also from the embarrassment of being late.

She ran to her seat beside Hot Pie, ignoring his chuckle when he saw her appearance. As she pulled her computer out of her backpack, she kept her head down, not daring to see if Gendry was looking at her. 

“Ms. Stark!” he said, his voice booming in the lecture hall. Her head shot up.

“Yes?” she asked, sounding meek.

“Care to explain why you’re late?” he asked, his eyes hard and his jaw clenched.

“I—I overslept, Professor,” she said, her ears hot as she looked at the floor.

Gendry scoffed and Arya looked up, suddenly very aware of what he was staring at. She had been so busy trying to get out of the house on time that she had forgotten a sweater to conceal some of the bruises. Behind her, the two girls from before snickered.

“What a slut,” one of them whispered, the other giggling.

Arya turned around and felt her lips pull into a snarl, feeling pleased when their delighted expressions turned to fear. _What a bunch of cunts,_ she growled inwardly. She spent the next 45 minutes in a tense silence, furiously typing her notes from the lecture on her computer. Thankfully, Gendry had decided to leave her alone. Towards the end of class, she began to drift off. In front of her, her computer chimed softly as she received a text.

 _Had fun last night xx_ , the text read.

 _Who dis_ , she wrote back

_Its Ned, from last night?_

_Oh fuck srry I didn’t have ur number,_ she typed, firmly ignoring Gendry’s lecture that was droning on in the background.

_Np. Wanna hang out tonight?_

_Maybe. Might be busy later, I’ll let u know,_ she wrote. Almost instantaneously, his response lit up her computer.

 _Sweet. Lemme know ;),_ he wrote, as a faint blush came to Arya’s cheeks.

She wasn’t sure if she would meet up with him. He was good at sex, and he made her cum more than once, but she knew that he had feelings for her. She wasn’t so sure it was a good idea to lead him on, especially when her thoughts tended to wander to someone _else_ while she was with him. Suddenly, everyone around her began to pack up. She packed up quickly, hoping to avoid a one on one with Gendry. Just as she began to walk out though, his voice halted her steps.

“Arya Stark. Please come to my desk,” he said, his voice low and commanding.

Arya kept her expression neutral as she approached his desk, ignoring how hard her heart was beating in her chest. When she reached him, he crossed his arms around his chest and scowled at her.

“I thought I told you not to be late again, Stark,” he said, his voice low.

Arya felt herself bristle.

“I didn’t intentionally come late, I overslept,” she said, sounding defensive.

“No one ever intends to be late, Arya. Nevertheless, it shows a blatant lack of respect towards me when you do so,” he said, glaring at her. 

She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“Whatever, I don’t have time for this. I have a class to get to,” she said, turning to walk away.

“Were you late because of a certain someone?” he asked, his voice deafening in the empty room.

She felt herself halt as she became hyper aware of the bruises on her neck and collarbone. Suddenly his anger made sense, and it filled her with a sense of wicked satisfaction.

“So what if I was?” she said, smirking. Gendry straightened and scowled at her.

“Do whatever you want on your own time, as long as it doesn’t interfere with my class,” he said, sounding dismissive.

She took a few steps closer to him until she was just inches away from him. She tilted her face up towards him and licked her lips, feeling pleased when his angry expression turned to one of confused awe.

“By the way, _Professor,_ he was amazing with his tongue,” she whispered, before sauntering away.

She grinned when she heard him huff in disbelief. Taking her phone out of her pocket, she pulled up her earlier texts with Ned. 

_Come over at seven,_ she wrote

_Yes maam!_

She suppressed a grin.

xx

By the time 7pm had rolled around, Arya had completed her homework for Gendry’s class as well as for her other classes, kicked Sansa out, and had shaved her entire body. When she got out of the shower, she threw on a pair of old sweats and lounged on the couch, waiting for Ned. At 7pm sharp, he knocked on the door.

She answered the door, pulling him in for a swift kiss as he made a noise of surprise. When they broke apart, she noticed the flowers in his hand. She made a face.

“That’s not what this is, Ned,” she said, staring up at him. 

“Oh, no problem. Just thought you might like them,” he said, giving her an embarrassed smile as he stepped into the house.

“So,” he continued, “Do you want to watch a movie or something? I was thinking maybe—“ he started.

“I’m gonna stop you right there. I’m not looking for a relationship, okay?” she said, her voice soft but her expression stern.

Ned scratched the back of his head and looked shyly to the floor.

“So…what do you want this to be?” he asked.

“As long as we’re fucking and you don’t say anything romantic to me, we’re good,” she said, grinning at him before dragging him up the stairs to her bedroom.

“Like, friends with benefits?” he asked, sounding baffled.

“Exactly. Now you’re getting it, Ned,” she said, grinning.

“Okay, yeah. I guess I can do that,” he said, smiling.

When they reached her bedroom, Arya made busy work of ripping her top and pants off until she was left in nothing but her underwear. Ned’s eyes raked over her body appreciatively and Arya huffed out a laugh.

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before, Ned,” she said, laughing.

Ned suddenly grabbed Arya and heaved her over his shoulder as she squealed, and set her down on the bed. He tore his clothes off in record time and jumped on the bed, making Arya laugh. He settled himself in between his thighs before looking up at her and grinning.

“I’ll never get tired of seeing it,” he said, sounding sincere. 

“Alright, buddy, that’s verging on romantic—“ Arya began before Ned cut her off, kissing her soundly on the mouth.

Satisfied with her silence, he began to kiss her neck before letting out a brief chuckle.

“Sorry about these,” he said, looking at her bruises. Arya cocked an eyebrow.

“No, you’re not,” she deadpanned.

“No, I’m not,” he replied.

“Less talking, more sex,” she said, shoving his head towards her thighs.

He chuckled against her panties, making her shiver. He slowly ran one of his fingers down the length of her mound before lightly brushing against her clit, making her gasp. He looked up at her and smirked before he began to gently grind his knuckles against her clit over her panties, making Arya huff out a laugh of frustration.

“Don’t make me beg, Dayne,” she said, glaring at him.

“What if I want you to?” he asked, smiling.

Arya’s thighs trembled at his words and before she could reply, he ripped her panties down her thighs and shocked her by inserting two fingers. She let out an un-ladylike moan and flexed her hips as Ned pumped his fingers in and out of her. He swiped her clit ever so gently with his thumb and she gasped loudly. Just as quickly though, he pulled his thumb away and continued to pump in an out of her with his fingers, grinning at her wickedly.

“Ready to beg, Stark?” he asked, smiling smugly. 

Arya rose up and shoved Ned onto the bed, straddling his legs with her thighs before reaching to gently palm his cock, enjoying the way he bucked his hips. She smiled at him before taking him in her mouth, sucking hard. He sucked in a breath and gently cradled her head with one hand before moaning loudly.

She swirled his cock around her mouth with her tongue before taking him deep in her throat, ignoring the burning in her eyes and the tears that threatened to fall. Ned’s hand tightened on her hair before he let out an obscene stream of curses. Blearily, he looked at Arya.

“Arya, you don’t have to do that,” he said, panting. 

“I know,” she said, smiling mischievously at him.

Before she could take him in her mouth again, he grabbed her hips and pushed her down onto the bed with him on top of her before he pushed her thighs apart. He looked at her questioningly.

“You ready?” he asked, breathing hard.

Arya nodded emphatically and he slowly sank himself into her heat, both of them moaning loudly. Ned began to move against her, thrusting deep and slow as he licked her neck. He grabbed her legs and moved them to rest on his shoulders as he began to move, slapping against her skin. He kept a slow pace, frustrating Arya as she clawed at his shoulders for more. 

“Do you have any kinks?” he asked, looking down at her and breathing hard.

Arya blushed and suddenly felt shy as a myriad of images flashed across her eyes. She swallowed hard.

“No, not any that I can think of,” she said, looking away. 

Ned suddenly grabbed her ass and smacked, _hard._ Arya let out a loud moan and felt herself clench around him. She could hear herself get wetter as he continued to pump into her slowly. She opened her eyes and saw him smiling at her smugly.

“How about that?” he asked.

“Just shut up and fuck me, Ned,” she growled.

He laughed lightly before turning her around on her hands and knees and pushing into her heat with a groan. He began to fuck her in earnest now, moving fast against her and hitting that sweet spot inside of her with his cock that made her tremble and whimper. He grabbed her hips and slapped her ass hard enough to smart, and she clenched around him and trembled as she came. Breathing hard, Ned switched positions so that Arya was on top of him as he fucked her fast, prolonging her orgasm.

He grasped her shoulders and brought her chest down onto his, threading his hands through her hair and gasping as he came, holding her tight. As he came, he brought her mouth to his for a kiss, licking her bottom lip as she moaned loudly. Sated, the both rolled on their backs, panting hard. Ned looked over at Arya and smirked as they both caught their breath.

“Well? Are the results in?” he asked, smiling.

“Well done, Dayne,” she panted.

Ned brought Arya closer and nestled her in the crook of his arm, sighing contentedly. 

“So, you really don’t want to make this a romantic thing?” he asked, sounding hopeful.

“It’s not what I’m looking for, Ned,” she said, ignoring his sweet smile. 

“Alright, no prob,” he said, easy-going.

“I do need you to leave though, I told Sansa you would leave by 9:30,” she said.

“9:30? Jeez, Arya,” he said, acting wounded.

“Get!” she said, shooing him as he began to put his clothes on.

As he was lacing up his shoes, he heard the door open and close and she silently swore. 

“Aryaaaaaaa, I’m hooooome,” Sansa sang from downstairs.

Arya did a face palm and decided she was going to have to face this at some point in her life. Grabbing Ned’s hand, she guided him down the stairs and into the living room where Sansa was unpacking her backpack. At seeing Ned, she beamed.

“You must be Ned!” she said, walking over to shake his hand.

“Easy, San, he’s leaving,” she said, pushing Ned away from Sansa, who was ogling her sister with an open mouth.

‘It was nice to meet you,” he said over his shoulder, as Arya pushed him out the front door.

She slammed the door in his face and ignored the sound of his boisterous laughter. With her hands on her hips, she let out a sigh. From behind her, Sansa spoke.

“He any good?” Sansa asked, her eyes alight.

Arya grudgingly nodded before turning on her heels and walking back upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower. As she undressed, her phone buzzed. Expecting it to be Ned, she opened her phone with an exasperated smile. Her smile dropped as soon as she read the message, however.

1 email from [gendry.baratheon@kingslanding.edu](mailto:gendry.baratheon@kingslanding.edu)

_Arya,_

_Because your activities kept you up late last night, I think it is safe to assume you will be having lots of fun with your special someone tonight, but I wanted to remind you that class is being moved to 7am tomorrow morning. If you were here on time, you would have known that. I thought I would let you know. Please come to class rested and on time._

_Professor Gendry Baratheon_

Arya stared at her phone in disbelief before throwing it on her towel and letting out a groan. Tomorrow was going to be a long class.


End file.
